The invention relates to a cutting tool, in particular a drill, having a base which extends in an axial direction and has an outer shell having at least one interior recess that extends in the axial direction. The invention further relates to a method for producing such a cutting tool.
Cutting tools, in particular drills, typically have a clamping shaft extending in the axial direction to which a typically slotted cutting part connects which extends up to a front tool tip, in particular to a drill bit. In the case of such cutting tools, which are also referred to as shaft tools, recesses are often formed in the interior of the base body, in particular for coolant, as can be seen in EP 0 843 609 B1 or WO 03/024661 A1, for example.
In what are referred to as solid carbide drills, a monolithic base body is formed as a sintered body. The manufacturing process involves first making a base body by compression from a metal powder as sintering material, for example, which is then sintered. U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,254 B2 discloses a sintered base body in which, to save sintering material, a central recess is made in the base body in the area of the clamping shaft prior to sintering said base body. The sintering material thus saved is used for manufacturing additional tools.